The present invention relates to a drawbar hammer strap for coupling a towed implement to a tractor drawbar.
Typically, a hammer strap is mounted on a tractor drawbar, and a towed implement can be coupled to the drawbar with a drawbar or hammer strap pin which passes through the hammer strap and the implement tongue. Preferably, such a hammer strap should have a low profile in order to accommodate power-take-off (PTO) operated equipment using the drawbar while operating over uneven terrain. A hammer strap which extends too high may contact the PTO. The drawbar pin should remain vertically fixed despite vertical movement as motion of the implement and drawbar. The drawbar pin also must resist rotational movement so as not to cause excessive wear to the tongue and/or hammer strap. The drawbar pin must be secured in it's working position.